Fake Dating
by Lennox17
Summary: Em is now living with Hanna and her mom for a few months. Emily wants nothing more than her mom's acceptance and Hanna will do anything to help. Em's mom returns for a visit. After going to a party -A gets involved. Hanna might have a chance to help Emily gain acceptance but will new feelings arise from their plan.
1. Chapter 1

Hanna POV

The incessant noise of the alarm clock filled the room. I groaned loudly as I instinctively reached over for my nightstand to stop the blatant ringing. Unable to bring up my left arm, I noticed the weight against my chest. With my right hand, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, opening them to reveal a pair of toned arms wrapped securely around my midsection. The girl's thick locks tickled my neck as the brunette's head laid softly on top of me.

"Awwww, could you get any cuter, Em." I whispered as I ran my fingers through her hair. She must've crossed over to my side of the bed in the middle of the night. As I wiggled my arm out from under her, Emily shifted closer, her grip tightening. I shifted my body upwards a little, Emily's head rising along with my chest. I reached my arm over her body, finally tapping the snooze button. I giggled at her cuteness and our rather close position. I'm sure Emily would get a kick out of it.

"Em," I whispered softly. "Emily, we have to get ready or we're gonna be late." She only stirred a bit and mumbled something incoherently. Okay, I'm gonna need a new tactic here if I wanna get to school. Then again, I could really use a day off. I laid my head back onto my pillow, playing with Emily's hair. And then I decided that Emily probably wouldn't want to skip school. I sighed deeply and swept her hair away from her ear and whispered into it. "Em, c'mon. We have to get up."

"Five more minutes, babe." She said. I quirked an eyebrow at this and smirked. Emily was definitely not the type of person to call me that. She was easily embarrassed which I found incredibly adorable. I bit my lip and couldn't help myself from saying, "So, I'm your babe now?"

Emily POV

My eyes snapped open and I slowly lifted my head off of Hanna's chest, still unaware of where I was or what I was doing. My hands were on each side of her body now. I rubbed my eyes with one hand as I kept my balance with the other, still hovering over Hanna. As I removed the hand from my tired eyes, they locked with Hanna's. I could feel the heat rising up to my cheeks and Hanna definitely noticed.

"Hey." I said weakly. I rubbed my eyes again trying to avoid eye contact as I brought my body away from hers. I sat on the bed next to her. Hanna put her hands behind her head, noticing my embarrassment from our previous position. She smirked. She loved it when I got myself into these situations. She was definitely gonna have fun with this.

Hanna POV

"Mornin' _babe_. Did you sleep well? I hope my chest was comfortable enough for you." I said cheekily. "Yeah it was, actually." She responded, failing to fight back a blush. She was just too cute. It was pretty fun to watch. Emily scratched the back of her neck. I watched as she got up stretching her arms out above her head, revealing a little of her toned stomach as her shirt rose up a bit.

I didn't want to get up, as expected, and buried my head in my pillow and pulled the blanket over me. Emily looked over at Hanna and smiled affectionately at the girl. "Han, we have to get ready for school." She said.

"I don't want to," I mumbled from beneath the covers.

"What was that?" She said with that innocent voice that I love. She pulled the covers away from her face as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Emmmm." I whined. "Don't make me go to school." I said pouting.

"We have to, besides we have a test today."

"All the more reason not to go." I said as I got a hold of the covers. But before I could pull it over me, Emily gripped it tightly not letting me pull it over my face. "Em, let go," I cried.

"No way, Han, we gotta get up."

"Who needs school anyway?" I asked, both of us struggling to gain control. A couple seconds later, we were on our feet, tug-o-warring over the blanket. We argued and laughed as we continued our little game. Emily was definitely strong, so I decided to take another approach.

Emily POV

I saw Hanna smirk. I raised an eyebrow wondering what she was thinking. "Awwwww. C'mon Em." She whined as we still tried to get the blanket from the other. "Instead of going to school wouldn't you rather cuddle with me? You know you want to sleep with me." She said, her eyebrows wiggling suggestively, the comment having a double meaning.

I blushed and forgot about our little tug-of-war match. Hanna yanked the blanket hard, but I didn't let go still dazed with embarrassment. I ran right into her, both toppling over onto the ground. I landed right on top of her, blushing like crazy. I blushed even harder as I realized that my knee landed right on her center. Hanna's smirk was immediately wiped off her face, instead it turning a shade of pink and her eyes widened. I felt like a deer caught in headlights and didn't move a muscle. "Wow, Em, didn't know you wanted me this bad. I guess cuddling wasn't enough, huh?" She said trying to hide her own embarrassment. Her face returned to its natural color as I tried to get up.

"I . . . sorry . . . uhhh didn't mean to . . .uhhh . . . you know -" I stuttered as I held out my hand, which Hanna gladly took. I quickly looked away from her and found myself staring at the ground. "It's okay, Em. It was my fault." Hanna started laughing it off, trying to ease the tension. I cracked a small smile at her sweet attempt to make me feel better.

Hanna POV

I bit my lower lip, feeling guilty of Emily's obvious discomfort. I didn't mean to make her feel uncomfortable. I just wanted to mess with her. "Soooooo, are you used to living here now?" I asked her, quick to change the subject. Emily has only been living with me for a few weeks.

Our morning definitely wasted a lot of time as we got ready. "Actually, I really like living here with you." I blushed happily at the statement and Emily was quick to blush and continued. I mean, I miss my old house. I miss my mom, too, but it's kind of nice to not be around her for a while, ya know? Maybe she'll finally come around to me . . . being me, when she comes back." She said with a small glint of hope in her eyes. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"She will." I said confidently. Emily finally looked me in the eyes as she straightened her back up after putting something in her backpack. "Thanks." She smiled. I could tell Emily was still upset about her mom's acceptance issue. How could your own mother do that to their kid? I wanted Emily to be happy and I'd do anything to get her mom to accept her and to make things easier for her. "So are you goin' to Noel's party tonight." I asked hopefully.

"Yep." She said. I beamed from ear-to-ear. It was about time Emily loosened up and had a drink or two. I couldn't wait.

I finished applying my make up and me and Emily raced down the stairs. Once we made it to the bottom we argued over who won until we both burst out laughing at our childlike behavior. We both walked into the kitchen and to say Emily was shocked was an understatement. A mixture of confusion and fake happiness spread across her face. "Mom?"

Author Note

This is my first fanfic. Please tell me if I should continue this. Reviews and contructive critisism are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks a bunch! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note

I would really like to thank the people that took the time to read this. Special thanks to reviewers

emmykins05 Glad you like the story. Thanks for being my first reviewer! More childishness to come, especially from Hanna.

CBgurl I love this pairing too haha if I wasn't I probably wouldn't be writing this story. Hope you keep enjoying it.

LaughLoveLiveXx Glad you're liking the story so far. Thank you for taking the time to review. Really appreciate it.

Shaee Omg! When I read the first sentcence of your review I was so scared that you would hate the story, but then I read the rest of it and I was happy :) Thanks for reveiwing.

haleyrose Thanks for the review. Hope you stay interested in this story.

PrinceyJessie Hope you like reading this fic as much as I love writing it. Thanks for the review.

I don't think this chapter is as good as the first one, but the next chapter will hopefully be much better. The next chapter will probably take place at Noel's party and a lot of things are going to happen there. I pretty much have everything mapped out about what is goin to happen in the story, but if you have any suggestions or things you wanna see happen please review and let me know. Thanks everybody and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Hanna POV<p>

"So, how long is she staying in Rosewood?" Aria asked referring to Emily's mom. We all made our way to our lunch table and set our trays aside, which we probably won't eat anyway.

"Uh, I think she said she's staying for two weeks before she goes back. Not sure. I wasn't really paying attention. " Emily answered honestly. I don't blame her. She was so nervous when she saw her mother standing in my kitchen. I probably would have thought Em looked pretty adorable at that moment, but I was pretty anxious about the whole situation myself. I was just praying that nothing went wrong between them because Emily definately doesn't do well in those situations.

"So what happened when you guys saw her? What did she say?" Spencer asked with slight hesitation. Emily blushed.

"We kind of hugged. It was really awkward, and then . . ." Emily trailed off and purposly avoided looking in my direction. It was a dead give-away that I knew what Emily didn't want to say out loud when I avoided eye contact with rest of my best friends. I knew Aria and Spencer would keep bugging me about it so I ended up telling them.

"Uhh, she asked Em what took us so long to get out of bed." I finally stated. "I told her that was my fault. I said we were sleeping together and when she she woke up I didn't want to get out of bed and we started messing around with each other again." I said thinking about a million other ways I could have worded that better. I also remembered our little tug-of-war match and our little incident when we both fell. My cheeks reddened as I continued to explain what happened. "She thought we were together . . . you know . . . sexually." I met Emily's eye and we quickly broke eye contact out of embarassment. "Pam gave me this really weird look and I realized how bad that must've sounded." I could clearly remember how my face got a hundred degrees hotter, how my eyes widened in sheer shock, and how I struggled to explain how I didn't mean it in the way she was insinuating.

Aria and Spencer exchanged glances. They looked between me and Emily a couple times before bursting out laughing. "Oh my god, I can't believe your mom thought you guys had sex." Spencer nearly shouted. I just stared at them, my mouth hanging open slightly and I didn't dare chance a look at Emily. My eyes narrowed in anger and frustration at my best friends' behavior. Their uncontrollable laughter just made Emily blush harder. Em kept shifting in her seat uncomftorably. I hated when someone made Emily all flustered, unless I was the one causing it.

People around us started to stare which only pissed me off. I shot up from my seat, turned around, and asked what everybody was staring at. Startled, everyone quickly turned back to their own conversations. "People need to learn how to mind their own God damn business." I muttered under my breath.

Aria POV

After her outburst, Hanna sat down with her arms crossed defensively across her chest, a pout playing on her lips. After Emily and Hanna started living together, making fun of their even closer friendship was always entertaining. Emily looked over at Hanna affectionately. I don't think she even realized she was staring until Spencer decided to comment on it.

"Em, what's up with the love-sick look you're giving Hanna." Spencer teased with a smirk. Emily looked away and Hanna almost choked on her water.

"Shut up, Spence." Hanna said rolling her eyes. She sounded more irritated than angry.

"Awww, you don't like me teasing your girlfriend, Han?" And this time it was Emily's turn to choke on her drink. Hanna started patting Emily's back softly trying to help her breathe better. Spencer kept going at it. "Maybe you should give her mouth-to-mouth, Hanna." She stated with her signature Spencer smirk. I wasn't sure if Emily was red because she was embarassed, or if it was because she almost choked to death. After seeing Hanna and Emily's faces and how they refused to make eye-contact with each other, told me they had enough.

"Okay, Spence, enough with the jokes." I said. Hanna and Emily gave a small sigh of relief and I just couldn't help myself. "But you two would make a cute couple." I added and Spencer and I burst out in another fit of giggles. I could see a smile tugging at the corners of Hanna's mouth. Hanna's head was down and she just kept shaking it, and gave into the laughter. Emily seemed to be put at ease at the sound. Her embarassment seemed to melt away as she gazed affectionately over at Hanna once again.

Hanna POV

"We would make a pretty hot couple, wouldn't we, Em?" Hanna said, putting an end to the tension.

"Uhhh . . . I . . . ummm . . . I guess." I stuttered.

"What, am I not hot enough for you, Em? She asked feighning hurt

"Of course you are! I mean . . . damn it." I said immediately. I mentally slapped myself for speaking before thinking. Hanna tilted her head to the side and smirked at me.

"So, you really think I'm hot?" Hanna asked with an innocent voice.

"I . . . well . . .you know." I had no idea what to say.

"Emily, I'm just playin with you." She said smiling gently. I felt like I could breathe again. After a while we started talking about Noel's party. I couldn't wait for it.

* * *

><p>Emily POV<p>

"You sure you don't want me to pick you up after practice?" Hanna asked me for the fifth time as she walked me over to the locker rooms so I could get ready for swim practice.

"Nah, it's okay. I'll catch a ride." I assured her.

"Okay, but no extra laps today. Noel's party is tonight, alright? Call me if anything." Hanna gave me a quick hug and I couldn't help but wish it lasted longer. I


	3. Chapter 3

**I am very, very sorry for this late update. I haven't been able to write much lately with track practice and doing a five page report on genomes. I'm pretty sure you don't want to listen to my problems, so I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I rewrote this chapter a couple times after having much difficulty in writing the party chapter. So I decided that I should post the party chapter after this. Thanks to reviewers, LaughLoveLiveXx, PrincyJessie, shayley, Jessie Karthcher, xxxPLLforeverxxx, britt1216 and thanks everyone for the story alerts and favorite author alerts. Means a lot to me. You guys are amazing! :)**

Emily POV

After practice I got a lift home. I reached the front door as I scrambled for the house key in my gym bag. After a frustrating five minutes of looking for it, I finally jammed the key into the lock. I dragged my tired body into the house, surprised to find that neither of our parents were home. And that was just fine by me. It's gonna take some time to get used to seeing my mom again for the next few weeks. I was glad Hanna was here. Everytime it got awkward between me and my mom, she would jump in and smoothly drag me out of the situation. I still have this anxious feeling in the pit of my stomach every time my mom looks at me. I still can't shake the image of her face turned up in disgust out of my head. I just don't want her around, rather just save myself from the heart ache.

I ran up the stairs and came to a halt right when I reached Hanna's room, her door cracked open just a smidge. A smile instantly made its way to my face as I saw Hanna fast aleep on her bed. She looked so adorable right now with her hair cutely messed up with sleep and her body all sprawled out on her bed. As quietly as possible, I walked into the room. I gently pushed some strands of hair aside aside from her face, my hand accidently brushing against her face a little longer than intended. I leaned towards her and gave her a small peck on the forehead. She stirred a bit in her sleep. I chuckled lightly as I found the outfit I would wear later on and started stripping myself of my clothing.

Hanna POV

I could hear Emily running up the stairs from a mile away. I quickly shut my eyes when I heard footsteps approaching the room. I almost couldn't surpress a smile as soft hands removed some hair out of the way and a pair of gentle lips pressing a light kiss to my forehead. I inwardly smiled at the sweet gesture. Emily was so cute. It warmed my heart to know I have a best friend that truly cares about me.

After a couple moments of silence, I thought it was finally safe enough to open my eyes. I stopped stretching my arms midair as I realized Emily was still in the room. A half-naked Emily had her back to me, dressed down only in her bra and a pair of short shorts. I felt my face heat up a bit as I tore my gaze away from the swimmer's toned legs. Still in her bra and shorts, Emily walked into the bathroom, the outfit she would wear later on, in hand. After a few minutes I heard the shower running. I closed my eyes hoping to get another few minutes of sleep.

I placed my hands behind my head, my eyes drooping shut. Just when I felt my body start to drift off, the sound of the doorbell ringing jolted me right back up, destroying any chance to get some sleep. I groaned and lazily got to my feet. The doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming!" I yelled irritably as I dragged my feet down the stairs.

Emily POV

After taking a much needed shower, I reached for my towel that wasn't in its usual spot. I sighed deeply as realization hit me. I mentally slapped myself as I realized I forgot to bring it with me before. So here I am, naked and soaking wet. I can't just walk out. Hanna could be awake for all I know. And the last thing I need right now is for her to see me . . . like this.

I took a deep breath as I opened the bathroom door just a crack to see if Hanna was awake. Suprisingly, she wasn't even in the room any more. Must have went downstairs or something, I thought as I walked cautiously into the room. I shivered as I continued my search, looking under the bed and in the closet for the missing towel. I was getting more anxious by the second after searching several places. Suddenly I heard the door open.

"Hey, Em. How was prac-WOAH!"

Hanna POV

As I looked up, I dropped my phone onto the ground. My face blushed scarlet red. Emily screamed as she turned around facing me. My mouth formed into a big "O", my eyes widening. I didn't even realize I was staring at the the girl up and down and immediatley covered my eyes with my hand. I heard Emily shuffling around, probably grabbing something to cover herself with.

DAMN, wasn't expecting that. OH MY GOD. What do I do now? I've never been in this kinda situation. I just saw Emily . . . NAKED. Shit like that isn't supposed to happen, it's not allowed to happen! I can't breathe. Is that bad?

Emily was completely naked, soaked from head to toe. The image of Emily's sleek body still shivering invaded my thoughts. The drops of water dripping from her hair down to her chest seemed to be teasing me as the drop reached her toned stomach, and slowly sunk lower and lower and . . . what am I thinking? The mental image was only making my face feel hotter and my heart beat faster.

"Sorry I had no idea," I said nervously. I turned around and just started running, trying to get as far from here as possible. But instead, I ran face first into the door. I fell backwards, my head hitting the rough surface hard. Now one hand was sheilding my eyes while the other rubbed the back of my head. "Fuck!" I cursed loudly.

"Are you okay," I heard Emily's shaky voice say, "I . . . I uhhhh . . . I'm sorry. I didn't know you would . . . you know." If I weren't panicing myself and had these waves of pain creeping into the back of my head, I probably would have teased Emily as she struggled to explain herself to me.

"Completely my fault." I said. I staggered to my feet, my eyes no longer shielded. I was already halfway out the door as I mumbled a quick, "I better go."

"Wait!" I heard Emily say. I stopped in my tracks and was about to turn around to face her, but stopped myself just in time. "Sorry, I actually . . . I forgot my towel . . . and I don't know where it is." Emily seemed to struggle with her words. "Can you get me one?" I heard Emily ask timidly. By the sound of her voice, she was just as embarassed as I was.

"Yeah, sure, I'll get one. Be right back." I said running out of the room.

Emily POV

I can't believe that just happened. Hanna just saw me, ALL of me. I wonder whose face was redder, mine or Hanna's? Hanna's widened eyes skimmed my whole body. I wonder what she thought about what she had just seen. She definately saw EVERYTHING. Suddenly I felt extremely insecure about my body. I finally calmed down my heart rate just a bit, when I heard a soft, hesitant knock on the door making it shoot right back up.

"Hey, Em, I couldn't find your towel, so you could just use mine, okay." I heard Hanna say.

"Thanks, Han," I said as I opened the door just a bit, hiding my body behind the door. Our hands grazed each others as I took the towel from her. Our eyes met and we quickly found something else to stare at as she managed a small "you're welcome." And you know what really sucks? My body was pretty dry by the time she got here. I closed the door and tried to calm down my pounding heart enough to get dressed.

Hanna POV

Emily emerged from the bathroom after about an hour. I had just finished applying my mascara as I looked over at Emily. She wore a pair of dark, skinny jeans. Her low cut v-neck shirt was tight on her body, and her hair was down in soft curls. She had a small touch of make-up, but she didn't really need it. She was naturally beautiful. She looked amazing, I thought genuinly.

"Hey," I said optimistically trying to ease the awkward tension.

"Hey." She gave me a soft smile, not meeting my eyes.

"You're dressed this time." I said, not thinking before I spoke. Emily found the floor quite interesting at the moment, unsuccessfully trying to hide her blush. I actually face plamed myself at my poor choice of words. Emily seemed amused by that. "Sorry, I meant . . . ummmm-" I trailed off. Emily looked up at me as I gave out a defeated sigh. "You look beautiful, Emily." I said meeting her gaze. I tried to smile, but all I could manage was me shyly biting my lip. She smiled at my obvious discomfort.

"Thanks, you look great, too." She said nervously scratching the back of her neck. I didn't like this at all. Emily was making me feel nervous which never happened. I feel extremely embarassed. I didn't like this weird, uncomftorable silence that settled between us.

"Em, I'm really sorry about before."

"You didn't do anything wrong." She said, which was expected from Emily.

"No, I shoulda knocked or something. I mean it's your room, too."

"It's okay, Han, can we just pretend it never happened?" Emily's eyes seemed pleading and I nodded my head gratefully.

"Sure," I responded, "so are you ready for the party?" I asked holding my arm out.

"Yep, and Han . . . this won't ruin our friendship right." This definately got my attention. She was searching for an answer in my eyes as she looped her arm through mine.

"I thought you wanted to pretend it never happend." I smiled cheekily. Emily was smiling slightly and my face became very serious. "Em, nothing could ever ruin our friendship, especially something like this, okay?" I said looking her straight in her eyes to get my point across.

"Okay," she replied letting out a breath she probably didn't know she was holding. We started walking out of the room. We would meet Aria and Spencer before heading towards the party.

"Oh, and Em?" I said stopping as I got an idea.

Emily POV

Hanna pulled me in extremely close. My body stiffened, and Hanna smirked noticing my reaction to our close proximity. She whispered in my ear in a sultry voice.

"Em, you really do look beautiful in that outfit -" Hanna pulled away a little bit and her eyes looked me and up and down, "but I think you look even sexier without them." She teased me playfully.

"Hanna!" I said, my face blushing feircly. She smiled cheekily at me.

"Hey, just saying." She said holding her hands up in defense. She looped her arm threw mine again. "But, you can forget your towel any day." She said winking at me. I knew she was making fun of me and playing around, but that didn't make me blush any less. I shook my head, a smile plastered to my face at her comments. In a way they made me feel better, especially since my insecurity was getting to me.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" I said to her.

"Yeah, but you love me, anyway." She said smiling brightly looking in my direction, our arms still looped together.

"Yeah, I do."

**Author Note**

**Right now, just to let everyone know, Hanna's constant teasing of Emily is really innocent. As of now, Emily and Hanna are just really close friends and do not have more than friendship feelings, but will begin to have feelings for each other later on in the story. ****I really hoped everyone liked this. I kinda feel like it's not a good enough chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Please tell me if it's good or not or if you think something should be changed. Thanks and I'm still writing the party chapter and I'm kinda stuck. If any of you have any specific things you wanna see just send me a review. Thanks everybody! **


	4. Chapter 4

I** am truly sorry for such a long wait for this chapter. I guess I've been extremely lazy for a while and that's no excuse. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm not so sure about this chapter. I'm not really that great at creating a party type scene, but I hope I got the jist of it. And if it seems really rushed please let me know. I tend not to realize I do that sometimes. All mistakes are mine and I'm not really sure of this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it. anyway. Thanks everyone for the reviews, followers, and alerts. They really do mean a lot to me. **

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters. **

**LaughLoveLiveXx**

_Lol I always thought they'd feel confident around each other as well and I love a teasing Hanna, always entertaining, but also like to see her sweet and flustered side._

**Guest **

_Lol loved your review. Sorry for the late update, but I hope you enjoy this next chapter and hope you stick around for the rest of the story. lmao I totally want to see Emily like that too. I can't but a person can dream right. _

**xxxPLLforeverxxx **

_Thanks for the suggestion. I tried to incorporate it into this chapter, but I just kept wording things wrong so I changed it. I hope you don't mind but I think this is definatley something I can use during a later chapter. Thanks for reviewing. It really does mean the world to me._

**xkxtxfx **

_Awwww. Thanks for the review. Wow, "written brilliantly"? Thanks those words really did make my day since it was kind of hard to try and make the awkwardness enjoyable. Hope you like this chapter :)_

**Anonymous **

_Sorry I didn't update sooner. I hope this chapter is okay and thanks for reviewin._

**M **

_Thank you so much and I'm sure you're way more amazing than any chapter I can come up with. Thanks for reviewing._

**Naya-HeYa-Achell-Di **

_Love your review. Short and sweet, "I love it" lol. I also love your name, I love Naya, big Heya fan! :D_

**Shaee**

_ I hope this chapter is entertaining as well. Hope you like it**.**_

**xoxoPLL **

_Nooooo, don't die! Lol. Sorry for the late post. Really appreciate the review._

**mine29 **

_I also wonder whose feelings will get stronger first. Not really sure yet, but I'm thinking Hanna. Let me know if you agree._

**Rhiblitzleberry **

_Sorry, don't got a Tumblr. I'm kind of a loser like that. My friends keep bugging me about it too lol. Thanks for the suggestion about the POVs. Didn't really realize I bounced around a lot like that. I trid to lessen it in this, but let me know if it's still too much or anything. Reviews are really helpful and things like this are a really big deal when you're trying to improve your writing. Thanks again and enjoy._

**xxx-Over-the-storm-xxx **

_Thanks for the compliments. You're really sweet and they mean a lot to me. I hope this chapter lives to any expectations._

**deadgirl101 **

_Sorry for not updating and thanks for the review. It kind of took me a while to figure out what to do in this chapter but I hope it's okay._

**PLLEm **

_Thanks and keep the reviews coming. Even the smallest review counts and still makes me happy._

**rabz **

_Sorry for the wait, but I hope you like the chapter. Let me know what you think._

**BrutalicTragedy **

_Please enjoy the chapter and thanks for reviewing. And finally on to the chapter. _

Aria POV

The interminable sound of music continued to pound against my ears as we moved through the party. Sweaty bodies grinded against each other, the drinks in their hands spilling all over the place, too drunk to care. I secured Spencer's hand in mine and twirled her around a few times as we lost Emily and Hanna to the crowd about an hour ago. Spencer let out a giggle and I smiled in return.

In my tipsy state, I failed at all attempts of convincing our little designated driver into tasting a drop of alcohol. I wanted her to loosen up a bit; it was a party after all. I shrugged my shoulders at my last futile attempt as I lifted the cup to my lips. I felt soft hands brush against mine before tearing the drink out of my grasp.

"Think that's enough, Aria," Spencer stated softly. As I tried to retrieve the cup, she held the drink above her head out of my reach. Her hand gripped my shoulder, holding me back, as I lifted myself on tippy-toes to try and get it.

"Why are you so tall?" I asked a little frustrated, still struggling.

"I'm not. You're just _really_ short." Spencer smirked. I sent her a glare as I crossed my arms over my chest defensively at the jab about my height.

"I'm not _that_ short." I said a little indignantly.

"Oh, yes you are. You're like two feet tall!" She laughed.

"You're a jerk." I said flatly.

"Yeah, a jerk with your drink," she said.

"You're not even gonna drink it!" I said exasperatedly.

"You can always get another drink, you know." She said lowering the cup a little.

"Maybe, I don't want another drink," I huffed.

"Well, you're not getting this one." Spencer said triumphantly. She lifted the cup to her lips, about to take a sip before it was snatched right out of her hands.

"Neither are you, Miss Designated Driver." Hanna said as she took a swig of my drink, smirking at Spencer.

"Hey, not you too." I pouted. _I just want my drink back. Is that too much to ask for._

"Awww. I'm sorry, Shortie." Hanna said and that was it; Hanna and Spencer went into hysterics. I took this time to roughly snatch the drink from Hanna, who stopped immediately and grinned impishly. Spencer soon followed suit. It was quiet for a while till Hanna broke the silence.

"By the way, have any of you guys seen Em?" Hanna asked.

"Nah, I thought she was with you." Spencer replied.

"Aww, is lovergirl missin' her girlfriend?" I cooed and got the reaction I wanted as Hanna sported a red blush.

"Yes, wait, no, what?" Hanna spluttered.

"Geez, Han, didn't know you swung that way," Spencer continued Aria's 'who-can-make-Hanna- more-uncomfortable' game. Hanna just glared and rolled her eyes at us. We decided we'd meet back here in thirty minutes before we all went our separate ways to search for our missing friend.

Hanna POV

"Where is this kid?" I muttered under my breath as I shoved through the throng of people. Suddenly I felt hands on my hips turning me around.

"Hey, Haaaan." Emily drawled clearly out of it in her drunken state. My angry expression was replaced by a smile as we continued to dance together. My 30 minutes were up, but Emily hasn't seemed this happy and free in a while since her mom arrived. _Who am I to take that away from her?_ We were completely unaware that our friends had already spotted us anyway, but made no move to interrupt us.

"Where you been, Em? I've been looking everywhere for you," I asked.

Emily just shrugged cutely and I smiled at the sight. "Around," she finally answered.

I continued to sway my hips to the beat. Emily put her hands on them and twirled me around, pulling me against her, her breasts pressed against my back. Emily was so drunk and I chuckled at her forwardness. I grinded against her core. Emily threw her head back at the unexpected pressure. Emily pulled me in closer as a result and rocked her body into mine. I rubbed up and down on her core rhythmically, quickening the pace, vision slightly blurry from the alcohol. After a while of dancing like this I spotted Spencer and Aria talking and forgot I was supposed to meet with them. I trudged Emily along in their direction. Once I made it to them, I turned around and Emily was gone.

"What the fuck?" I said and Spencer and Aria looked at me questioningly.

"Did you find Emily," Aria asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, but I have no idea where she went. She was here a second ago." I answered looking around for the brunette. Suddenly my eyes widened in shock. Spencer and Aria looked at each other and turned to my line of vision and was rendered speechless.

Emily was standing on a table swaying a bit unable to stand straight. She was in a black lace bra swinging her shirt in a circle above her head. She swung the shirt away and it landed in my face. I tore the shirt away and dropped it to the ground. _Oh shit!_ I eventually regained control of my legs as I realized what was coming off next. I leaped onto the table as fast as I could as Emily unclipped her bra and it fell off her shoulders. I shielded her body with my own, facing her, and held my arms out shouting "nothing to see here!" Seeing Emily naked was nothing new to me since what happend earlier, but their was no way in Hell that I'd let anyone else see her like this. Boys booed as they put their cellphones away. Spencer and Aria tried to draw attention elsewhere.

I couldn't get Emily off the table in her drunken state without her body being exposed. _Fuck. What do I do? God, Emily, how'd you get so drunk?_ Before I could think of anything, I pressed my body against hers. I wrapped my arms around her bare waist. I stiffened as she did the same and nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck. I felt myself blush a little at the contact, as her breath felt warm against the exposed skin. I pulled her heavy, intoxicated body along as she leaned on me, Spencer and Aria trying to help us get down. Aria took off her jacket and I immediatley wrapped her in it and zippered it up to the top.

"Alright, we're leaving." Spencer said. Emily didn't seem to like this idea.

"Nooooooo, don' wanna!" Emily slurred trying to run away, but was only able to go about two feet without falling over. _It's gonna be a long night. _

**Sorry for the short chapter. Nothing much really happened in this chapter and hopefully what i'm hoping to have happen in the next chapter is good enough. I should post the next chapter soon. More drunk Emily scenes in the next chapter. Please send me reviews and any suggestions are awesome. And also let me know if you wanna see a sparia relationship develop or keep it a platonic friendship. Thanks for reading! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Hanna POV**

"C'mon, Em, you're killing me here." I said as Emily's alcohol instated body leaned deeper into my side. "Lean the other way," I ordered.

"No way, Em, you're good the way you are." Spencer huffed from Emily's left side.

"You know she probably can't hear a word you guys are saying, right?" Aria said matter of factly as she walked ahead of us. Emily's eyes were drooping and kept muttering incoherent words as we made our way to my car. _Why did I have to park so far away?_

"You can help us, you know!" I stated obviously not amused that me and Spencer were doing all the dirty work.

"I'm good. I wouldn't be of much help anyway, since I'm reaaaaally short." Aria drawled out the word for emphasis. She turned her head back in our direction gauging our reaction. She smirked as she saw us struggling to walk and our clearly defeated ecpressions.

"What does being short have to do with anything," Spencer said, " and you can't still be mad about that?"

"Ariaaaaaaa, help us! Pleaaaaaaaase," I whined.

"Okay, okay. I'll help, but only because I love Em . . . and you guys look like you're gonna pass out." Aria said, coming to my aid as we both pushed her to a more upright position. That didn't last long, though. Emily lost her footing. Aria yelped unable to support me. Spencer tried pulling Emily backwards in her direction. I stepped one foot back, putting one hand on Emily's shoulder and my right palm against Emily's toned stomach, the back of the same hand pressed against my midsection.

I thought I heard rustling in the backround and whipped my head back. After seeing nothing unusual, I shook my head and just turned my head forward, miscalculating the small distance between our faces. My eyes widened as Emily closed that distance. Soft lips gently meshed against mine. The kiss couldn't have lasted for more than three seconds. I blinked hard before widening them in disbelief. Emily pulled away and when she did I lost all remaining stability and fell flat on my back. I grabbed onto Emily. Big mistake trying to balance yourself with a person that's drunk off their ass.

Emily's body crashed awkwardly onto mine. I gasped for breath as I got the wind knocked out of me. The back of my head hit against the rough pavement making me yell out in pain. Spencer and Aria rushed over to help Emily off me and I scrambled back to my feet. I rubbed the back of my head. I looked over at Spencer and Aria cupping their hands over their mouths.

"What?" I asked. Spencer and Aria burst into laughter. I blushed fully aware of the reason why they were laughing. _It's not funny._

"Traitor," I glared at Spencer. It was Spencer's turn to ask 'what', a little more genuinly confused than when I asked.

"I liked it better when we were making fun of you." I said looking at Aria. They just laughed even louder as they witnessed a new blush spread across my cheeks trying to hold up Emily's deadweight.

"You guys can help!" I said both flustered and irritated.

Aria opended the door for me as I nudged Emily into the back seat. Aria resided in the passenger seat as Spencer sat behind the wheel. As I looked out the window I couldn't help but replay tonight's actions in my head.

_Emily was beyond drunk. _That first thought alone brought a bountiful of questions. _When has Emily ever let herself get that drunk? Emily doesn't drink often. And when she does, you know somethings definately up or she's trying to forget something. __What was she trying to forget?_ I shook my head._ Just wait til tomorrow. Soooo not looking forward to a hangovered Em. I probably wont mention the stripping show or the kiss. Yeaaaaaaah, I'll definately leave those minor little details out. Teasing Emily is always fun, but I don't wanna detroy the poor girl. She'll be humiliated and I don't want her to feel awkward around me because of that kiss. _My mind drifted off to when I saw Emiy after she'd taken that shower.

Quickly ridding my mind of the memory I noticed Emily was being offly quiet. She wasn't exactly a quiet drunk. I looked to my side only to find Emily fast asleep on my shoulder. _When did she geth there?__ I guess I'm just used to her doing that, huh? _I smiled fondly at my best friend as we drove up Aria's driveway.

* * *

><p>It took me forever to get Emily into Aria's spare clothes to wear for the night. I wanted to kill Aria for taking that picture of us as I tried to help Emily out of her clothes. After recieving a lecture on the phone from my mom, Emily and I settled on Aria's bed, well, more like just dropped onto it. Emily kissed my cheek, thanking me for helping her. Spencer and Aria laughed as they witnessed how the sweet gesture made me blush as they stepped in the room carrying sleeping bags and pillows in their hands.<p>

"Uhhh, tell me again why you two get the bed." Spencer asked as both her and Aria returned with two sleeping bags and pillows.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do _you_ want to get the drunk girl off me?" I challenged pointing to Emily who was fast asleep, an arm sprawled tightly over my midriff and her head resting on my shoulder. Spencer took a long look at us.

"No thanks," she said taking the proffered sleeping bag from Aria and layed it on the floor. Aria set up beside her.

"So what did you're mom say," Aria asked as she lied down.

I groaned. "She went on and on about how that made her look as a parent. She said I was lucky that Mrs. Fields went to sleep at like 10 'cause then she would've been asked a million questions about us. So as long as Em's mom doesn't wake up in the middle of the night and tries to sneak into our room, we're in the clear. My mom will cover for us in the morning. She said when Pam wakes up she'll just say we woke up early and went to your house and stuff for breakfast. So what about your mom? Is she really cool with us crashing here for the night?" I asked.

"Are you kidding, she loves you guys. Besides she knows what we've been through." She said.

"Alright well goodnight guys. I'm goin' to sleep. It's been a long night," Spencer said rolling on her side, eyes already closed.

"Night." Aria replied shifting a little in her sleeping bag.

"G'night, Spence. Goodnight, Aria," I said. "And goodnight, Em," I whispered, giving Emily a light peck on the forehead.

"Are you guys making out up there?" Aria laughed. She continued to smile as a pillow smacked the back of her head.

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open as my phone vibrated. My body stiffened not knowing where I was. After recognizing the familiar warmth beside me and the darkness, I realized I was at Aria's. I sighed heavily as I reached over, blindly searching for my phone. I sat up a little seeing if any of the others were awakened as well. <em>They're sleeping. Ugh, why did it wake me up?<em> I opened my phone, the screen way to bright for my unaccustomed eyes. After they adjusted my heart jumped in my throat.

It was from -A. I quickly opened it. My eyes widened a little. It was a photo of Em kissing me after we left the party. Emily was holding me close. I didn't realize that her hand had found the back of my neck when we kissed. -A actually captured the moment where my eyes were closed. _It actually looks like we're into each other. It was __a really sweet kiss. I mean she tasted like alcohol and even though she was drunk, it wasn't agressive. How the fuck did -A even get this._ _The kiss did last for like five seconds, but I guess it only takes one to take a picture of it._ I smiled despite myself. _We made a cute couple._ I blushed.

I was surprised to find that -A didn't add a a bitchy comment after it; it was just the pic.I checked the time on my phone, 3:39. I groaned inwardly and set the phine down. I looked over at Emily sleeping peacefully. I unconciously moved closer to her and pushed away the strands of hair behind her ear. I smiled softly. She was really cute when she was asleep. She layed on her side facing me, her head barried into her pillow, and her arms scrunched against her chest. I gave another smile before turning on my side opposite Emily and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Aria don't mention anything about yesterday." I said as Aria leaned her forearms against the kitchen countertop. Spencer sat next to her.<p>

"You mean the stripping . . . or the kiss?" Aria asked grinning. I noticeably stiffened as I was halfway from taking the orange juice carton out of the fridge. My thoughts quickly went to the picture -A sent me. Aria and Spencer were stiffling their laughter. I regained enough composure to send them a death glare. I set the carton on the table and went to retrieve a cup.

"Both." I answered pouring myself a glass. Aria took a sip of her coffee. "You're gonna get shorter." I said taking a sip of my orange juice and set it down on the table. Aria set the mug down and glared. Spencer just watched the interaction.

"Haha, funny. That's really getting old, you know?" She said taking a sip of my orange juice

"Hey," I said.

"Well, we'll just see how funny it is when I remind Emily of a little moment you two shared last night." My smirk immediatley faltered at her words and she smiled victoriously.

"Remind me of what," Emily's voice said as she held her hand to her head and tiredly walked into the kitchen.

**It's only slightly longer than my usual chapters, but that doesn't mean its any good. I know they were a lot of breaks and different scenes. I kind of had a lot to write but needed to transition to different scenes since i couldn't just continue through in the same scene. Please review and tell me if the different scenes weren't good. I'll be happy to revise but it might take me longer if you want me to do that. So please let me know what you think. And also I was thinking of maybe doing a truth or dare chapter after being mentioned in a review from itsmetati. I've never written a truth or dare story and if you guys want it I'll do my best to write one. If you guys want it send me a review and also add any ideas for any truths that can be asked or any good dares. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm really sorry for the late update. I stayed over my grandparents house for two weeks and they don't own a computer and i forgot my laptop. So i tried to write as much as I could with a pen and paper while i was there. I had papers and papers full of scribbles and crossouts and tried to fix it up. I hope you enjoy and thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and follows. You guys are amazing. :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own pretty little liars or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>Emily POV<p>

_What were they talking about, _I thought, ineptly walking into the now sedated kitchen. I stumbled into the seat closest to me and rested my head on the table. _My head is killing me._ Spencer settled in the seat beside me. Hanna walked over to the counter where Aria was as she spoke.

"Um, nothing." Hanna answered. _What was the question again_?

"Did you take that aspirin I left you?" Spencer asked me softly, careful not to be too loud. I nodded my head sluggishly, looking kind of weird with my head still on the table. I weakly lifted myself up to find a gently smiling Spencer. My unkempt hair fell over my shoulders. I returned the smile, but it turned into a grimace as my head started pounding. I closed my eyes almost instantly as I rubbed my temples with my fingertips willing the pain to stop. Spencer rubbed my back comfortingly, lightly pulling me against her. I accepted the comfort, leaning into her touch. Being a stubborn bitch who turned away help they desperately needed wasn't going to get me anywhere.

"I am never drinking again," I whispered. "Ever," I added spitefully as the throbbing worsened.

"I know, I know." Spencer cooed. "Hey Han, get Emily some orange juice and water," Spencer instructed.

"Right away, Doctor. Hastings." Hanna responded doing as she was told. I smiled a little, glancing in her direction. Hanna acknowledged it with a bright smile of her own. She walked over with a glass of orange juice in one hand and a glass of water in the other. She furrowed her eyebrows seemingly confused, eyes flashing back and forth between the two drinks before turning to me. I gave a grateful smile taking the glass of orange juice in my hand. Hanna set the other on the table. Aria took a seat across from me.

"So what happened last night?" I asked not able to recall much from yesterday. _Why did I have to drink so much?_ Before any further thoughts could come to mind, Aria turned to me.

"You really don't remember _anything_ from last night?" She grinned mischievously at Hanna. Hanna in turn just rolled her eyes in annoyance, but looked at me anxiously awaiting my answer. The whole scene was lost on me though, another twinge of pain smacking the inside of my head. _Do I remember anything? __I don't even remember how I got into these clothes,_ I thought frustratedly. I subconsciously looked down at my attire. I was wearing a white tank top that ran a little short and red sweat pants that I rolled up at the bottom a bit so it didn't look so awkward. I was positive that they belonged to Aria. No way they were mine. The length of them was a dead giveaway. I racked my brain trying to remember something from yesterday but came up with nothing. The pain in my head was becoming a little too heavy-handed making it even harder to think.

"Not really. It's all a blur. Why?" I asked looking at Aria.

"Oh, no reason." Aria grinned at an uncomftorable Hanna. My eyebrows narrowed.

"You okay, Han?" I asked.

"Hmm? Uhh, yeah, I'm fine." Hanna stammered.

"You sure, Han? Your face is turning red." Spencer laughed a little.

"No it's not." Hanna countered defensively.

"Do you have a fever?" Aria ignored her, reaching over the table to feel Hanna's forehead.

"I'm fine, Aria." Hanna whisked the girl's hand away. Spencer and Aria were sending each other knowing looks, silently making fun of a now fuming Hanna.

"Am I missing something here?" I asked taking another sip of orange juice before setting it down. Aria opened her mouth to say something, but Hanna's death glare must have made her think better of it, settling on a smirk instead. Spencer just looked away, unsuccessfully trying to hold back a smile.

"What did I do last night?" I asked. The developing tension in the room could be cut with a knife. They all seemed to be taken a back by the sudden question. Aria was first to recover, a smile spreading across her face.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Aria said teasingly taking a long sip of her coffee.

"Ariaaaaa," I whined, not really in the mood to play this game.

"Em, if I told you, Hanna over here would have my head on a plate." Aria said pointing to Hanna with her thumb.

"Why's that?" I asked looking over at Hanna.

"No reason." She said.

"Then tell me what happened." I told Hanna. Hanna just grinned and shook her head.

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do." I challenged her.

"Well, let's just say I never pegged you as the stripper drunk type." Hanna said.

"What?" I said, taking me a little longer to process what she said.

"You pretty much stripped in front of everyone," Aria clarified.

"I did WHAT?" I jumped out of my seat, immediately regretting the action as it sent my head spinning. I sat right back down, my hands holding my head. They all tried to stifle a laugh as my face flushed red. _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. What did I do! What else did I do? I can't believe this. I'm never drinking again! Stupid alcohol! _

Seeing my internal turmoil, Hanna came to my side. I was blushing so hard and Hanna wasn't making it any easier to hide as she lifted my chin so I could face her. She smiled softly, surely noticing how red my face was.

"Don't worry, Em. Nobody saw you. I made sure of it. We got to you before anyone could see _anything_, okay." Hanna comforted, trying to ease my troubled mind. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't even have told you." She said apologetically, pouting involuntarily. I smiled. _How do you get mad at her. She's too amazing to get mad at. Besides, it wasn't her fault. She didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one that did something stupid, not her._ Aria and Hanna filled the seats next to me, Spencer getting up to make some toast, saying something about it curing hangovers.

"So, what exactly happened?" I asked them, not really sure if I wanted to know the answer or not. I looked over at Spencer who stood next to the toaster.

"Well, you took off your shirt and started swinging it around." Spencer started.

"And then you threw it in my face," Hanna laughed recalling the action last night. I smiled as a fresh blush crept onto my face. _I can't believe she saw me like that._

"Then, when Hanna saw that you were gonna take your bra off, she ran so fast and jumped on the table. She put her arms out so nobody could see you and _then_ your bra came off." Aria explained.

_Hanna __saw me naked . . . again. _I blushed. _I wonder if the others saw me? Wow, all my friends have seen me naked. That's just great. It can't get any worse._

"Getting you _off_ the table was the hard part," Hanna continued.

"Why?" I immediately regretted the question as Hanna's face turned red.

"Umm, well, Spencer and Aria were busy trying to tell people to fuck off, so I couldn't get your clothes back without people seeing, your, umm, yeah, so I kind of just pulled you against me and tried to get you down," Hanna said looking away. An image of Hanna's body pressed against my bare breasts came to mind. I quickly shoved the thought aside. "Definitely not the easiest thing I've ever done," Hanna added rubbing the back of her neck giving me a shy smile.

* * *

><p>Spencer, Aria, and Hanna remained in the kitchen as I went to Aria's room to change. I heard a short chime and looked over at Aria's nightstand. I walked over and saw Hanna's phone. I quickly typed in her password. <em>She really should change it. S<em>he got a text message from Ms. Marin. I read it, "Me and pam are going out for lunch and want you and emily to join us. Be on your best behavior. I want you home in a half hour and we're going out once you get here. Love you." A few minutes later I got a text, not bothering to look at it, knowing it was most likely my mom telling me the same thing.

I suddenly felt queasy and sick to my stomach. I could think of a million things I'd rather do than spend an awkward afternoon with my mom. _At least Hanna will be there. Maybe it won't be all bad. _I stripped down to my underwear and bra, throwing Aria's clothes onto her bed. I bent down to pick up my skinny jeans laying on the ground. The door swung open as a familiar voice spoke.

"Hey Aria, do you know . . . whoa!" I heard Mike exclaim. I screamed, standing up straight and holding my clothes out in front of me. A shocked Mike slammed the door shut. I took a deep breath to calm my racing heart. Not even five seconds later, I screamed again as the door swung open once more.

"Em, what happened . . .whoa." Aria mimicked her brother's words. Spencer and Hanna rammed right into Aria almost knocking her over.

"We heard a scream." I heard Spencer's concerned laced voice.

"What's wro-" Hanna stopped in the middle of her sentence as she stepped to Aria's side getting a closer look. Her eyes scanned over me kind of like when she walked in on me after I took a shower.

"This seems to be happening a lot lately, hasn't it?" Hanna jeered. "Well, at least you're not naked this time. Right, Em?" Hanna winked.

"What's she talking about?" Aria asked.

"Nothing!" Emily all but shouted. Hanna snickered while Aria and Spencer just gave me a weird look.

"So, you wanna tell us why you screamed?" Spencer asked.

"Mike walked in the room." I answered, holding the clothes tight to my chest.

"What?" Aria just shook her head. "I'm sorry. He doesn't get the whole knocking concept."

For a couple of seconds I just stood there. "Em, you gonna get dressed anytime soon?" Hanna smirked. Spencer and Aria sat on the bed. Hanna had a smug look on her face. She leaned against the now closed door, one foot on the ground, one foot on the wall, her arms crossed over chest.

"What? Oh, umm, yeah." I said. Realizing that they were all kind of staring at me, I blushed, not making any further movements to put my clothes on.

"Don't be shy, Em. It's not like we've never seen you before," Hanna said. "Especially what I've seen these past few days." She added in a hushed tone as she made her way to join Aria and Spencer on the bed. "Besides, you have a pretty hot body. Nothing to be ashamed of." Hanna added causing me to blush.

I pulled my pants on and hurriedly tried to pull my shirt over my head while the others enjoyed their playful banter. I tried to put my shirt on a little too fast because the next thing I knew, someone was helping me get my head through the shirt. I came face-to-face with Hanna and before I could say anything a knock was heard on the door.

"It's open." Aria shouted. Hanna shifted away from me and sat on the bed patting the spot next to her. The door opened cautiously, Mike's head poking through the door.

"Uhhh, hey." Mike said. I looked down. I found the floor extremely interesting at the moment.

"What's up, Mike?" Aria asked.

"I just wanted to know if you've seen Mom. I gotta ask her something." He said fully in the room now.

"She went to go do something." She said waving her hand dismissively. "What do you have to ask her and what did I tell you about knocking?"

"Nevermind. Sorry about that. I didn't know you were in here, Emily." Mike said genuinely sorry. I could feel his eyes on me but my gaze never left the floor.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." I said rubbing my neck nervously. _At least he didn't see me naked._

"Yeah, she's used to people walking in on her when she's getting dressed." Hanna teased. My head whipped around so fast I thought I had whiplash. I stared at Hanna wide-eyed. Hanna continued to look straight ahead, knowing better than to look at me. Mike just left without saying a word and closed the door behind him.

"I can't believe you said that." I said, standing up.

"I was just teasing, Em." Hanna said dismissively as we all made our way into the kitchen again.

"Oh, Hanna, I forgot to tell you. You forgot your phone upstairs. I read a text from your mom. I hope that's okay," I said. "She said something about all of us going out to lunch together." I said unenthused.

"You couldn't remember that when we were in Aria's room?" Hanna joked. Then her expression turned to one of confusion. "You know my password?"

I laughed amusedly. "It wasn't that hard to figure out."

"You didn't, umm . . ." She looked a little fearful. Aria and Spencer must have caught on to what Hanna was worried about because they just laughed.

"Did what?" I asked softly.

"Nothing, forget it." She smiled at me and quickly went to retrieve her phone, but not before giving our friends a warning look.

My phone chimed again, letting me know I got a text. I rolled my eyes. It was probably my mom. I opened my phone, confused that I didn't find any texts from my mom, but one from -A. That unsettling, anxious feeling invaded my stomach. I told a concerned Spencer and Aria who sent me a text. They weren't too thrilled either I opened the picture he sent me.

"What the fuck did I do last night?" I managed to say as Spencer and Aria looked over my shoulders to look at the picture of me kissing Hanna.

* * *

><p>Hanna POV<p>

I started walking back to the kitchen, phone in hand as I texted a quick reply to my mom stating we'd be home in ten minutes. I couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. _What if Emily saw that picture of us when she was on my phone? _I shook my head. _No way. Emily wouldn't do that. She wouldn't snoop around like that. As long as Aria and Spencer keep their mouths shut, Emily will never have to know. _That thought made me feel weird. _Probably just guilt from keeping something from her._

I walked in the kitchen. Aria and Spencer looked like they didn't know what to say to a stunned Emily. Emily just stood there, blushing like crazy, shying away from my gaze.

"Em?" And that's when it dawned on me.

"What did you tell her?" I asked accusingly at Spencer and Aria.

"Nothing." Aria defended holding her hands out. I turned my gaze back to Emily as she started talking. My stomach churned as I looked at how scared she looked, like she did something horrible.

"-A sent me a picture. I kissed you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know what think. Any suggestions or constructive criticism are always welcome. Thanks for reading. :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Again, sorry for the late update. This time I really don't have any real excuse, except I didn't know what to write. DAMN YOU WRITER'S BLOCK! Well, thanks again to all reviewers, followers, and favoriters. I hope you like the chapter. Criticism is always welcome, so please review. **

**And to let you know when I was reviewing my story chapters I might have accidentally not saved a few sentences that were meant to be in chapter 5 after they arrive at Aria's house. The flashback in this chapter refers to that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars or any of the characters. **

Hanna POV

_I'm such an idiot. Of course -A would send it to her. Why wouldn't he?_ My heart clenched. Emily looked absolutely terrified. I just wanted to take the girl in my arms and reassure her that everything was okay, but my feet were frozen to the ground and my mouth was glued shut. The way her eyes glistened with unshed tears made me want to punch -A in the face for being a bitch. I couldn't handle a crying Emily. She was too sweet for that. She shouldn't be worried about some drunk kiss that she obviously has no recollection of. _Does she really think I'd be that upset with her?__ It would take a lot for me to get mad at her. A lot more than some drunk kiss. _

I looked over at Spencer and Aria who just shrugged. _Yeah, that helps. Thanks guys. Well, it's not like we did anything. Emily was drunk. I didn't really mind the kiss anyway, so there's nothing to worry about. _

"Yeah," I answered. "So -A sent you that picture too, huh?" I asked and waited patiently for any response.

"I am so sorry," Emily apologized frantically. "I had no idea what I was doing. I was upset and I drank a lot. I am so, so, so sorry, Hanna. It will never happen again, I promise. I don't even remember it." Emily rambled apprehensively.

"I didn't think you would," I said softly walking over to her, wiping away a lonely tear that streaked down her face. "You were really drunk off your ass." I flashed her a smile trying to let her know I wasn't upset or anything. I didn't like this weird tension that formed between us. It was way too serious and all awkward and maybe trying to laugh it off could ease it up a bit. I was happy to see the corners of her mouth tug upwards into a hesitant smile.

"You're not mad?" Emily flinched at her own question.

"Of course not." I put my arms around her and brought her into a hug. Emily relaxed into the embrace. I squeezed her tightly before letting go.

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "I-I can't believe I even did that."

"Me either," I laughed. Emily looked down at her feet bashfully._ I'm teasing her again. She's blushing again. All is right with the world._

"You shoulda seen Hanna's reaction after you kissed her, Em. It was hilarious." Aria teased.

"Really? Why?" Emily turned back to me a little confused, but was definitely amused by my newfound blush.

"When you stopped kissing her, Hanna got so flustered, she fell. And apparently the kiss wasn't enough so she pulled you down with her." Spencer winked at Emily.

"Guess she wanted a little more action." Aria said and high fived Spencer. My face darkened to a deeper shade of red as my mouth hung wide open. Emily smirked at me, eyebrows raised questioningly as if asking 'what really happened?'

"T-Th-Thats not even . . . it was _not_ like that." I stammered. Emily was making me nervous. "I just, I didn't know what was going on. After you kissed me, I didn't know what happened and I lost my footing and needed someone to balance myself with." My words sounded a little rushed as I tried to explain myself.

"Yeah, grabbing onto the drunk girl to keep your balance. Suuuure, Han. We believe that." Spencer said, eliciting a chuckle from Emily. She looked happy again even though it was at my expense and I didn't really care. I grinned and caught this, her own smile growing wider. Our eyes met briefly before I whipped my head to another direction._ Why did I do that?_

"Aww, Hanna can't even look you in the eyes because she's too shy." Aria mocked. I stared at her, mortified at what they were doing to me. _Is this how it is when I tease them? _

"I am not!" I say arms crossed over my chest. Emily laughed again. I desperately tried to hold back a smile, but it was pointless.

"Awww, whenever Emily smiles, Hanna smiles. So cute!" Aria exclaimed poking my cheek.

"Shut up." I said shooing her hand away. I looked at Emily shyly.

"Oh," Spencer's voice rose as she remembered something, "and when she tried to get you to change your clothes yesterday-"

"I think that's enough!" I interrupted loudly, taking Emily's hand in mine, forgetting all previous embarrassment, and lead her to the front door. "Well, we best be leaving. Mom's waiting for us." I said hurriedly.

"Let us know how lunch goes with the parents." Spencer said, dropping the teasing remarks.

"Should be a fun day." Aria added sarcastically.

"Oh yeah," I said rolling my eyes, "I am just jumping for joy. I'd so rather just hang out with Emily." I regretted my choice of words as Aria and Spencer opened their mouths to say something. I pushed Emily out the door before they could say anything stupid. I practically dragged Emily all the way to the car as she laughed her ass off the whole way there.

* * *

><p>Emily POV<p>

I slumped deeper into the car seat as I pretended not to hear Hanna's question. "What?" My voice sounded muffled as I buried my mouth in the palm of my hand, my elbow leaning against the car window. Hanna turned the radio off completely, making sure there was nothing that could stop me from hearing the question clearly.

"What happened last night?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know what I mean." She said, eyes still focused on the road.

"I don't." I countered. I knew exactly what she meant. A delicate hand placed itself on top of mine affectionately. "Emily, why did you drink so much?" She said, choosing her words carefully. I remained silent. "Please say something." She pleaded. I opened my mouth several times, but couldn't find the words to tell her what was wrong. _I hate when Hanna gets all serious like this. She's not gonna stop until she knows whats wrong._ Suddenly my head banged against the window as Hanna pulled over and stopped the car.

"Han?" I rubbed my forehead.

"What's going on, Em?"

"Hanna, they're waiting for us." I said gazing out the window again.

"I don't care." She stated simply. "I care about you." Her words made me turn to face her, brown eyes meeting loving blue ones. _Why am I being such a dumbass? __You know she cares about you. She shouldn't have to explain that to you. _"Something's wrong and I already told you the kiss was okay, so there's something else." She said, her eyes seeing straight through me.

"Why do you have to know?" I asked, not angry, just stalling. She seemed a little taken a back.

"I'm your best friend. Shouldn't that be enough?" She sounded so hurt. _I'm such an_ _idiot. I don't want to hurt her. She forgives you for last night and you treat her like this when she's just trying to help. _

"I'm sorry, Hanna. I'm under a lot of stress. Can we just go?" Hanna didn't say anything. I sighed as my phone started ringing. I didn't really want to talk to my mom, but maybe talking to her would actually be less awkward than this confrontation. Before I could even press the button to answer, Hanna snatched the phone out of my hands and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Hanna! Give it."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," she stated calmly.

"What do you want me to say? C'mon Hanna, my mom's calling me. I don't want to give her another reason to hate me, so can you just give it back?" I choked out. I sat deeper in my seat my vision blurred with tears. Hanna closed her eyes tightly with sudden realization. She took a deep breath before speaking again.

"So that's what's been upsetting you." She said more to herself than me. "I'm sorry, Em. I wasn't trying to hurt you. That's never my intention. You've been really out of it lately and that worries me because I really do love you. Me watching you hurting inside isn't fun. Emily, this isn't something you should beat yourself up for. I don't think you should be worrying over something you shouldn't be." She said. I knew Hanna could be serious when she wanted to be, but it still surprised when she was.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, Em," Hanna started, "your mom loves you, whether she shows it in the right way or not." I turned my body towards her completely giving her my full attention. She smiled at me with adoration, gently erasing the tears on my face with the pad of her thumb. "I know she loves you and she's trying to come around to the you she doesn't know. And she has to start somewhere. Maybe lunch is the place to start." She said.

"You sound so sure. What if you're wrong?" I asked.

"Am I ever?" She laughed. I just looked down at my hands. She lifted my chin up with her finger and her other hand intertwined with mine. "She will come around. If she really is crazy enough not to love you, then you'll always have me." She said genuinely. "I know I might not be enough, but that's why we have Spencer and Aria and you'll have my mom who thinks you're her daughter instead of me." I laughed at that. "Give her a chance, Em." Hanna reluctantly let go of my hand to start the car.

"Han?" I said before she began driving. She turned to me expectantly. I leaned over placing my hand on her left cheek and lightly pecked the other. I pulled back a bit so our eyes met. "Thanks." I said shyly. I returned to my seat watching happily as Hanna beamed from ear to ear, cheeks tinged with a soft shade of pink where I had kissed.

"No problem."

* * *

><p>Hanna POV<p>

"Soooooo, can I ask you a question?" Emily asked me as we were only two minutes from my house.

"Yup." I answered absent mindedly.

"What else happened last night, besides, you know, stripping in front of everyone . . . and me kissing you." She asked hesitantly. "And what was Spencer talking about before you said we had to go?" I was definitely not expecting that question as I remembered what happened.

*Flashback*

Spencer and Aria conveniently went to go get something to drink while I got stuck helping the drunk girl out of her clothes.

"Emmmm," I whined. I pushed her onto the bed roughly, practically wrestling with her to get Aria's stupid jacket off. Emily was being way to difficult. She kept moving and squirming around restlessly. And_ she_ was the one who wanted me to help her in the first place. If it was up to me I would make her go to sleep with what she had on. But every time I say I'm done with her, she just asks me to help her change out of her clothes again with sad brown eyes and this adorable little pout_ How could I not give in?_

I finally unzipped the jacket and tore it off her. _Thank God, she could put her bra on without my help. _

"Okay, stop moving, so I could put the shirt on." I told her as I tried to bring Aria's tank top over her head. But of course she didn't listen and kept shifting her head around.

"I liked stripper Emily better." I told her, my arms flailing in exasperation. She smiled innocently. Emily was so different when she was drunk. I forcefully pulled her up into a sitting position and tugged the shirt over her head.

Emily continuously kicked her legs all over the place while I was trying to help her out of her jeans. _I am so not dealing with this. _I straddled the brunette's legs so they wouldn't move as much. I pinned her hands above her head with one hand while the other worked to undo the button on her jeans. It proved difficult with the weird angle I was working from. After I finally got that done, I undid the zipper.

I heard a snap and turned my head to the bedroom door.

"Hey, Hanna." Spencer said as Aria held her phone up in our direction.

"You did not just take a picture of us." I said incredulously. I suddenly realized how bad this position looked.

"I would never do that," She said feigning innocence.

"Aria, delete that!" I shouted as she escaped through the door with a hysterical Spencer following closely behind, saying something about getting sleeping bags. I had no energy to chase after them. I let go of Emily's hands and tried to pick her up off the bed so she could stand. She must have tired out after all that and leaned on my shoulders for support. _At least she stopped moving._ I sat on one knee to pull her pants all the way down. Emily's hands gripped my shoulders even tighter in an attempt to not fall over. Her eyes were closed and I sighed deeply and tried to finish getting her dressed so we could just go to sleep.

I heard my phone ringing and hoped that it wasn't my mom. Boy, was I gonna be in for it. I listened to my mom talk as I held my phone in between my ear and my shoulder as I got Emily in Aria's sweatpants. I said goodbye to my mom, putting my phone away. Emily and I fell onto the bed as Spencer and Aria walked in. Emily gave me a warm kiss on my cheek. She muttered a small thanks and rested her head against my shoulder, fast asleep.

*end of flashback*

Emily POV

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Hanna said.

"You know we see them all the time. I could just call them right now and ask them?" I said with a smirk.

"Not without your phone, you're not." She said pulling my phone out of her pocket with a Cheshire grin.

"What the-" I smiled disbelieving as I remembered when she confiscated it from me.

"Alright, give it back." I said as we pulled up in front of Hanna's house.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna keep it." I tried to get it from her, but she pulled it away at the last second.

"Nuh-uh, no phone for you. If you want it, come and get it." My eyes widened as she shoved the phone in her bra. She laughed as my mouth opened in complete shock, but I smiled none-the-less. It took me a while to realize I was staring at her breasts since that's where she put my phone. My eyes met knowing ones.

"Did you like what you saw?" She asked.

"I didn't mean to stare. I was just thinking of my phone and because it was there. . . " I said trailing off, the words not coming out the way I wanted them to.

"It's okay, Em." She said getting out of the car. By the time she was halfway to the door, I noticed I hadn't moved. I quickly toppled out of the car and called after her.

"Hey, you still have my phone!"

* * *

><p><strong>I was originally going to make Emily's reason for drinking because of Hanna, but for some reason it didn't work well with what I wanted to happen in the story. And I kind of want Hanna to fall for Emily first. And I also needed to show that Emily is worried about how her mom feels since its gonna play a part in the story. I hope the chapter was okay. Please review and let me know how you guys feel about it. <strong>


End file.
